


Join us!

by carryonmywaywordangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Destiel - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Stress Relief, Threesome - F/M/M, Wild Hunt, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywordangel/pseuds/carryonmywaywordangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard hunt you need some stress relief and Dean knows exactly how to please you..but as the younger Winchester brother bursts in, you end up with both. The three of you getting really into it, as Castiel appears but that shouldn't make a problem and you, the Brothers and the angel just enjoy a dirty adventure...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Join us!

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic on here and i know it's pretty dirty so i'm looking forward to write a fluff cute one too. Sorryif there are some mistakes in my language, english isn't my first language

"Damn it, we're almost out of gas!" Dean says as you head to the parking lot of your motel. Of course there would not be any gas left after that hourlong hunt but it was totally worth it because you and the Winchester brothers finally killed the Alpha Vampire. "I can drive off and get some if you want me to" Sam offers his brother. "Thanks Sammy but take care of my Baby!" Dean said and got of the car so Sam could sit behind the wheel. You got out of the back of the Impala and Sam drove off to the gas station.

Dean and you walked to the motel room "Well i could use a bit relief after that hard hunt, don't you think we whould make a bit use of our time alone" he whispered in your ear from behind and grabbed your ass. You fumbled in your leather jacket for the keys, then took dean's heand and pulled him inside the dark room. He slammed the door as he pushed you hard against the wall, you slid up your legs up his hips and wrapped them around him. He kissed you roughly and you coulnd't stop yourself to moan into his mouth. He moved down your jaw and sucked on one of your sweet spots on your neck, you giggled a bit, amazed how he always knew how to make you hot for him. You two always made use of the time alone when Sam was buying food or in some library for doing research. "Mmhh i waited for this all night" Dean muttered against your neck, the hot air of his breath tickling you slightly. He turned around with you legs still wrapped around his hips and headed to the bed, laying you down. You tangle your hands in his hair as he teasingly dryhumps you, his erection growing more and more, pushing against your crotch making you breathing hard "yeah babe, you want it, right? You want me to fuck you right here? Tell me how much you want me!" he commanded "Dean, i want all of you, i want you to fuck me, please" you begged with whiny voice, your desire for him fucking you growing with every kiss he plants around your cleavage. You remove his top andwithin a few seconds you're only wearing your panties and Dean his boxers. "DEAN, (y/n)WHAT THE HELL?!" Sam was already back, standing shocked in the door, the bags he had in his hands dropped on the floor. "Oh, c'mon Sammy, we just wanted to have a little fun after this rough hunt" Dean says, smirks and started to kiss you again. "Yeah, well good for you but i can sit all by myself while you have to do it right here or what?!" sam complained, you could hear the hidden sexual frustration in his voice and suddenly felt bad for him, he didn't had a girl now for weeks. "Well, who said you had to sit all by yourself, Sam? Why don't you just join us maybe?" you suggested and winked at him. Dean stopped kissing you and first looked shocked, then a big cocky grin appeared on his face "you little dirty girl! he whispered and looked you deep in the eyes, then he turned around to Sam "she's right, join us and we'll have a lot of fun!" Sam just stood there, mouth wide oupened, you had to be honest you fantasized about a threesome with them since the first day you went hunting with the brothers. Sam suddenly began to get as quick as he could to get out of his clothes and joined Dean and you in bed. Sam got behind you, you laying in between his legs as dean started to slowly get off your panties with his teeth. The younger brother kissed your neck and messaged your shoulders as Dean settled between your legs and spreaded them wide. This would be the best night of your life, that's what you knew for sure. "And now, get ready for the complete Winchester program, baby!" he said in a husky voice and winked from below your legs. He started licking circles around your clit as sam's hands started gliding down your shoulders to your breasts.The older brother started to lick over your wet entrence "oh yeah you taste so good honey, you're so wet, you like that hu? Getting kissed all over your body, you filthy naughty girl!" dean muttered against your pussy, the vibration of his voice against you driving you crazy, causing you to moan loud. You feel Sam's erection growing rock hard under you and his hands caressed your breasts, slightly playing with your nipples, making your arch your back in pleasure. You push Dean more as he moans inside you, finally pushing his tongue deep inside you, licking you dry "Deeeaan" you let out. Sam starts rubbing quicker over your breasts as he let out deep moans against your neck.   
"D-de-ean..S-ssa-am..(y/n).?" the angel just came out of nowhere standing behind dean, apperantly embaressed about the situation he got into. His head layed on one sid in confusion about what exactly was going on here. "Oh my god, CAS!" Sam shouts out and tried to cover up as much of you as he could with his big hands. Dean slowly turns around "oh, hey Cas, what's up?" he proudly smirks about the hot mess you're all in. You close your eyes and jiggle into sam's neck over the awkward situation as you feel yourself blush. "I-i don't get wh-what you're doing there? Dean you told me you would only do it with (y/n) alonde. Why's Sam there?" Castiel said, not understanding what this all means. "You guys do that often when i'm not there?!" Sam whispered shocked in your ear, you giggle. "Cas,forgot what i showed you in that porn last week? Sometimes one dude is not enough to satisfy a lady in all the right ways" Dean explained to Cas "and second it's a good relief, getting a bit dirty" he added with a smirk and started to get down on you again. "Oh great Dean, now he's got a boner!" Sam said and you bursted into laughter. Dean turned around, stood up and grabbed Cas' tie, pulling him closer to him. He kissed him roughtly and whispered "wanna join us and learn a bit?". Sam and you just looked at each other in compete shock about what you just saw. "This is so wrong" Sam said "But you have to admit it's fucking hot" you added and you and the younger brother started making out a bit while Dean undressed the angel. "Cas, you wanna try what Dean did to me right there?" you teased him. "I-ii-i..don't kn-kow if you'll like it, i-i mean i'm not so experienced and i-ii-i don't know how..to" cas stuttered "Shut up Cas, just get down there and give it to her" Dean said and gave cas a smack on the butt. Castiel got down and began to kiss up yout tights as Sam began again to caress your breast again, his fingers playing with your nipples. Dean got behind Cas to give him all the right instructions howto make you cum. Yeah, Dean knew all the tricks and spot to bring you to an amazing orgasm. "Good, now lick her a bit" you heard him say. Cas did you and you were suprised how good he was "mmh cas, good so!" you moaned to let him know you liked it. Sam suddenly started to hump you from below "(y/n), please let me, oh god..please" he begged "go for it, big boy" you whispered and gave him permission to enter your butt. It was hard to focus with all that pleasure around you. You opened your eyes and saw Dean behind Castiel, kissing his neck and moving his hands down Cas' dick. "Mmmhh Cas, now enter her with your tongue and fuck her! She wantsit, fuck her, baby!" Cas did as he was told and his tongue entered your inside, first a bit shy and unsure what to do but then Dean started rubbing him and the angel begun to tongue-fuck you. Meanwhile Sam pushed hard into you, completely losing himse in all the hot steamy sex. "Oh yeah,(y/n) does that drive you wild? Cas licking you dry and Sam fucking you from below?" Dean said in his sexy deep voice. You couldn't even answer properly from all the attention your body got. "Yess..oh god S-ssam please faster..oh-h castiel please make me.." you moaned out loud. Dean jerked cas off hardly as Cas pushed his tongue ins and out of you. "Yeah, right there!" you screamed. You feel Sam deep down insideyou as he bites down your neck and boom he cums inside you. Then Cas tongue fucks you hard and hits your sweet spot, licking it hard as you let out a last loud moan and orgasm down his tongue, your juices dripping down his mouth. "Mhh Dean please" he moans and reaches his climax as Dean rubs him off, his orgasm dripping down his whole cock. Cas falls back into Dean who kisses his neck and rests his hand on the Angel's dick. Sam still lays below you, his cock slowly relaxing inside you. "That was just..wow" you let out as you're all breathing hard and trying to come back to reality, just laying there.

Hours later after Castiel left and Sam went to sleep, you're in the bathroom, getting ready for bed too. You hear a knock on the door "May i come in?" you hear Dean asking. "Sure" you answer and he comes in, smirking, laying his hands on your hips. "God, that was hot seeing you like this! You're so sexy, (y/n)" he whispers. You smile a little. "But..no one took care of my erection.." he says and looks down. You get down on your knees, fumble on his belt and push down his jeans. "Good girl, always knowing what i need" he says and throws back his head. You pull down his boxers, his dick already standing up for you, just waiting for the pleasure you will give him. You grab Dean's cock and twirl your tongue around the head. You lick down his lenght and start to suck him off. "Fuck, (y/n) blow me! Yeah, suck it, girl!" Dean moans, he tangles his fingers into your hair and pushes you a bit. You take more of him inside you until he's fully in your mouth,you lick and suck it, causing you to gag a bit but you know Dean likes it like that. He thrusts inside you "Oh yeah, i see how you like it, take all of it, make big Dean cum inside you" he moans loud and after a short timehe releases his juices inside you. He pulls his cock out of you, you rest on your knees. He putsone hand on your cheek. "Swallow for me, baby!" he commands and so you do. "Good girl! Let's go to sleep, now" he says and you go to bed, finally falling asleep after that adventure.


End file.
